Talk:Classroom 3C
Didn't Quirrell teach D.A.D.A. in a different classroom? -Smonocco 20:48, 4 August 2009 (UTC) Yes, that's the Temporary Defence Against the Dark Arts Classroom -E. P. V. 00:19, 4 September 2009 Notable Professors Should there be a list of teachers that taught D.A.D.A.?Still Learning 12:28, 18 August 2009 (UTC) :There is, on the main article. - Nick O'Demus 13:13, 18 August 2009 (UTC) HBP game I don't believe the room is seen in the Half-Blood Prince game at all. -- [[User:Seth Cooper| Seth Cooper ]][[User talk:Seth Cooper| owl post!]] 22:03, November 19, 2009 (UTC) It is seen in the DS version--El Profeta Vespertino 23:14, January 8, 2010 (UTC) ::I want to add to this. The DADA classroom may not be in the pc games, but I truly remember it in the console versions. Should we say something about this?IHelpWhenICan 04:55, July 21, 2010 (UTC) First floor, not third "(Lockhart) set off back to the castle with Harry, who was wishing he knew a good Vanishing Spell, still clasped to his side. 'A word to the wise, Harry,' said Lockhart paternally as they entered the building through a side door the courtyard, so they're on the ground floor...Deaf to Harry's stammers, Lockhart swept him down a corridor ground floor corridor that runs opposite the Great Hall, probably lined with staring students and up a staircase now they're on the first floor...They had reached Lockhart's classroom and he let Harry go at last." (CS) As such, I think the article should be edited accordingly. -- [[User:Jack "BtR" Saxon|Sa'X'''on]] 14:42, October 29, 2011 (UTC) :It never says how far up the staircase they go. They might have taken the staircase up to the third floor. --'"It is real, isn't it?" "It's real for us."' 20:32, March 23, 2013 (UTC) ::In ''Harry Potter and the Half-blood Prince, it is confirmed the D.A.D.A. classroom was located on the third floor, since it was "four floors below us" (below Gryffindor common room). GianG (talk) 16:18, January 26, 2015 (UTC) Article title 350px|thumb It is named as "Defence Against the Dark Arts Classroom" on the films' Marauder's Map (next to "Arithmancy"); higher tier of canon than "Classroom 3C", can it please be renamed back? It is also called that in other games, and Classroom 3C seemed to be the minority. In novels and PM (this BTS feature, to be precise), while conjectural in nature, it is still simply referred as "Defence Against the Dark Arts classroom" (no uppercase for classroom), why couldn't that be accepted as the actual name the classroom goes by, instead of insisting that it isn't its name? --Sammm✦✧(talk) 23:05, July 4, 2018 (UTC) :And you are sure that Classroom 3C don't just happen to be used for teaching Defence Against the Dark Arts, Sammm? Dumbledore taught Transfiguration and appeared to occupy it in 1927 as per the traiiler, so maybe it was "the Transfiguration classroom" once? By the way, when you went to school and was taught math or something similar, was "Math classroom" the name of the classroom, or something you just called it for the sake of siplicity since then everyone knew what you were talking about? Maester Martin (talk) 23:20, July 4, 2018 (UTC) ::The point was that the name of the classroom appeared as "Defence Against the Dark Arts Classroom" on a film prop, tier 2 trumps tier 3; regardless of said classroom may or may not have been used for a different subject in the past, which, is not what this discussion is about. I am not saying a classroom can't have a clear designated name that has nothing to do with what its used for; Classroom Eleven was clearly stated as such in canon. "Classroom 3C" however only appeared in the lowest tier of canon, which, as shown in the image, contradicts a higher tier. ::--Sammm✦✧(talk) 23:42, July 4, 2018 (UTC) :::The tiered canon approach applies only in situations in which there is irreconcilable, contradictory information. That "Classroom 3C" also went by the name of "Defence Against the Dark Arts classroom" are not mutually exclusive pieces of information. -- [[User:Seth Cooper| Seth Cooper ]][[User talk:Seth Cooper| owl post!]] 00:05, July 5, 2018 (UTC) ::::Hi Seth! Thanks for clearing up when to apply, however, I'm a little confused about this, since: ::::*"Classroom 3C" also went by the name of "Defence Against the Dark Arts classroom" ::::Doesn't that just essentially mean: ::::*"Defence Against the Dark Arts classroom" also went by the name of "Classroom 3C"? ::::Am I getting it right that they are seen as interchangeable because nowhere in canon says Defence Against the Dark Arts classroom ISN'T Classroom 3C? ::::If that's the case, while "Classroom 3C" is shorter and more definite, "Defence Against the Dark Arts classroom" is much more commonly referred, could that not be taken into account? Or should fans just need to memorize the name, even though it was only ever mentioned in a specific version of a game? I am not saying it is wrong, I think it's a nice bit of info, but I just thought between having either to stylize Defence Against the Dark Arts classroom or leave it displaying as Classroom 3C, especially on articles where no-one in-universe referred to it as such, could use a better solution. I will even vote for using on the article if it comes to that, but just not the actual linking part... --Sammm✦✧(talk) 00:22, July 5, 2018 (UTC) :::Classroom 3C is a more official name for it (for the lack of a better word), "Defence Against the Dark Arts Classroom" is more descriptive. We know from the books already that Hogwarts classrooms have some sort of numbering scheme (i.e. Classroom Eleven, Dungeon Five, etc), so it does not stretch disbelief that this wouldn't be any different. :::As for moving it to a more common name, I wouldn't say that's a priority. The article on Ginny is called Ginevra Weasley, the article on the Hogwarts Express food trolley is called Honeydukes Express, and the article about Moaning Myrtle is called Myrtle Warren — all uncommon, but accurate names: that's what redirects are for (indeed, Defence Against the Dark Arts Classroom redirects here already). -- [[User:Seth Cooper| Seth Cooper ]][[User talk:Seth Cooper| owl post!]] 00:49, July 5, 2018 (UTC) ::::I see, just double checking, so we are, in fact, allowed to directly use redirects? I am aware of the existence of this redirect; however, in the past, I've seen many redirects to be latter corrected with the usage of pipes, so I was under the impression that it's the way it needed to be done, since, well, it'd get corrected like that. If that's not a problem, I no longer have any objections lol. --Sammm✦✧(talk) 00:59, July 5, 2018 (UTC)